La dulce espera
by kawaiineko14
Summary: Esta historia la habia subido en mi otra pag ... pero para hacer una prueba... aqui lo volveré a subir :) Es una historia sobre como fue el momento del nacimiento de Pan y como es que Goku termina involucrandose en dicha situación volviendose apegado a su nieta.


Los señores Son, Gokú y Milk, esperaban la llegada de su primogénito con la noticia: ¿Cuál es el sexo del bebé?

Milk: No puedo esperar más! cuánto tiempo puede demorar en tomarse una ecografía?  
Gokú: Tranquila Milk, verás que todo pasará, lo importante es saber cómo está el o la bebé  
Milk: pe...pero no estas ni siquiera un poco emocionado por que pueda ser?  
Gokú: sabes que si...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Milk: Gokú... de verdad tienes que irte  
Gokú: sabes que si... es por el bien de la tierra, pero prometo que protegeré a Gohan con mi vida si es necesario  
Milk: lo sé...pero... y... nuestro bebé?... regresa por él...  
Gokú: o ella...  
Milk: de verdad quieres una niña?  
Gokú: no lo sé... supongo que sí... sería...  
Milk: al menos elijamos juntos el nombre del bebé  
Gokú: Si. mmmhh... veamos... si es niña se llamara... mmmhhh Sora.  
Milk: y si es niño... se llamará... Goten... es una variación de tu nombre... te gusta  
Gokú: por supuesto - sonríe y besa a su esposa para luego desaparecer con la teletransportación-

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Al fin llegó Gohan con su esposa para darles la noticia a sus padres

Gohan: es niña! es niña! Tendremos una niña!

Milk comenzó a saltar de alegría por toda la casa mientras que Gokú dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro: una niña... será una niña... tendrá una niña

Gokú: puedo ver?  
Gohan: ver? A que te refieres?  
Gokú: solo quiero... - se acerca a Videl y sostiene entre sus manos el crecido vientre de la joven  
Gohan: pa... papá... estas bien? _PENSAMIENTO: Nunca había visto a papá actuando de ese modo._

Pasaban los meses y la familia Son llenaba de cuidados a la joven futura madre. Gohan no dejaba de ser su sombra, cuidaba de ella cual frágil joya. Era medio día y Gohan iba con apuro a casa de sus padres

Gohan: Mamá, Papá necesito que me hagan un gran favor!  
Gokú: dinos hijo ¿ de qué se trata?  
Gohan: necesito que cuiden de Videl por unos días mientras voy de viaje de negocios  
Milk: qué? justo ahora tienes que irte!? Tu esposa ya va a cumplir los 8 meses  
Gohan: lo sé! es solo que... yo...  
Gokú: no te preocupes hijo... Milk si mal no recuerdo los embarazos suelen durar 9 meses... que podría pasar?  
Milk: es que... Gokú... los... los embarazos son... más complicados que eso... Bueno... supongo que estará bien en nuestras manos más que en las manos de su padre... ese hombre no sabría como atender esta situación. Necesita del toque femenino...  
Gohan: muchas gracias! Se los agradezco mucho!

Esa misma noche, Videl llegó a casa de los Son en compañía de Gohan

Videl: Gracias por dejarme quedar con ustedes  
Gohan: se la encargo

Gohan emprendió vuelo rumbo a su trabajo mientras dejaba a su joven esposa al cuidado de sus padres

Milk: Bueno siéntate! Ponte cómoda! - sonrió cálidamente la señora

Videl se sentó en el sofá sin hacer nada... mirando alrededor. Pasaron las horas en un monótono silencio hasta que este fue roto por la señora Son.

Milk: no puede ser! No tengo nada para cocinar! Goten tendrás que venir conmigo a la ciudad para hacer las compras, no puedo cargar todo sola. G... Gokú necesito que escuches con mucha atención... no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer pero... estas a cargo del cuidado de Videl... bueno... pensándolo bien Goten, quédate con tu padre... los dos cuiden a Videl hasta que yo regrese, está claro?  
Gokú: aaaahhhh... como es que no confías en mí?  
Milk: no es que no confíe... es solo que... no te imagino atendiendo solo esta situación  
Gokú: - algo incómodo - bueno ya...regresa pronto con la comida! muero de hambre  
Milk: - frunciendo el ceño- Espero que cuiden bien de Videl en lo que yo regreso!  
Ambos: Si!

Milk salió disparada rumbo a la ciudad para ir lo más rápido posible y volver antes de que cualquier cosa pasara, no quería ni imaginarse las consecuencias de dejar a dos hombres inexpertos ... o mejor dicho niños... al cuidado de una mujer que está a punto de dar a luz

Goten: Bueno papá... que hacemos ahora?  
Gokú: esperar... supongo...  
Goten: - en susurros- papá... y que hacemos con ella?... deberíamos... entretenerla no crees?  
Gokú: si... supongo... yo... no sé... qué hacemos?  
Goten: Oye Videl! Quieres entrenar con nosotros?  
Gokú: No!... Goten! En que estás pensando! ... bueno... supongo que... solo nos sentaremos aquí... y hablaremos... aaaahhhh que día tan largooo!  
Videl: lo lamento Señor...  
Gokú: qué? aah! no! Por favor! no te sientas culpable por eso... de cualquier modo no hubiéramos podido entrenar porque Milk nos lo tiene prohibido desde que casi rompemos el techo de la casa.

Videl rió bajito por el comentario de su suegro. Eso hizo que Gokú se pusiera algo rojo imaginando la escena de aquel entonces.

Videl: Disculpe la molestia señor pero... necesito ir a... al Baño  
Gokú: oh... si... yo te llevo  
Videl: no... no sé preocupe... yo puedo  
Gokú: insisto...  
Videl: bueno...

EN LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO

Goten: Videl! Estas bien? Necesitas ayuda?  
Videl: si si... enseguida salgo...  
Gokú: enseguida regreso...

Pasaron los minutos y al fin Videl salió del baño, pero no encontró a nadie en la puerta... caminó sola por el pasadizo de la casa hasta llegar a la sala. De pronto, un fuerte dolor penetró en su vientre. Videl no pudo aguantar a tal punto de terminar sentada en el suelo. Unos minutos después notó que estaba empapada de un líquido que emanaba de ella y entró en panico

Videl: Señor Gokú!... Goten! Ayúdenme!  
Gokú: no puede ser! me fui solo unos minutos!  
Goten: aaah! Que está pasando!  
Gokú: Goten... Vuela hasta donde esta Gohan y tráelo para acá... dile que es una emergencia  
Goten: pero papá! tenemos que llevarla a un doctor ahora!  
Videl: no... no hay tiempo... ya es hora

Ambos hombres se miraron extrañados

Gokú: hora de qué?  
Videl: esta bebé va a nacer ahora! aaaaahhh!

Los dolores se hacían cada vez más intensos pero esa no era la peor parte, sino que la niña iba a ser atendida por dos hombres completamente inexpertos y asustados

Gokú: ay... no... y ahora que... que tengo que hacer?... GOTEEEN! NO TE QUEDES AHI PARADO! VE POR GOHAN!

Goten salió volando en busca de su hermano mayor rastriando su Ki pudo ubicarlo facilmente

Goten: Hermano ven pronto! Videl está a punto de... de tener al bebé!  
Gohan: que!

Gohan dejó su reunión y fue a toda velocidad hacia la casa de sus padres en la montaña.

EN LA MONTAÑA PAOZ

Videl: aaaaaahhh!  
Gokú: aaaayyy no sé qué hago QUE HAGO!  
Videl: señor... no se preocupe... yo me... yo me encargo de todo...  
Gokú: no- dice en tono serio- dime que hago... haré lo necesario para ayudar  
Videl: Bueno... ne... necesito... primero que nada...  
Gokú: aaahh! Es verdad! Necesitas estar recostada!  
Videl: si... eso... aaaahhh...  
Gokú: bien... te llevaré a tu habitación

Gokú levanto cuidadosamente a Videl mientras la depositaba en su cama

Videl: bien... ahora... tiene que recibir al bebé...  
Gokú: cómo dices?  
Videl: abajo...- se sonroja- ella saldrá por...  
Gokú: si... entiendo... es solo que yo... bueno... yo no... No creí que pasaría por esto de nuevo...  
Videl: de... de nuevo?  
Gokú: Gohan...  
Videl: oh... aaaaahhh! ahi viene!  
Gokú: de acuerdo - algo palido-  
Videl: aaaaahhhh!  
Gokú: aaaaahhh!  
Gohan: VIDEL! DONDE ESTAS!?

Gohan entró en la habitación de donde se escuchaban los gritos y se encontró con una inolvidable escena. Su esposa en cama en estado de shock por el parto y a su lado su padre quien llevaba en sus grandes y musculosos brazos a un pequeño ser, una pequeña niña

Gohan: mi... mi bebé.  
Gokú: quieres sostenerla?

Gohan asintió

Gohan: mi pequeña... mi pequeña

De pronto se escucha el sonido de la puerta de la calle y bolsas de supermercado en la mesa

Milk: Pero que es todo este charco! Gokú! Goten! Dónde están? Me voy unos minutos y dejan la casa hecha un... pero qué?...

Al entrar en la habitación la señora Son se encontró con la tierna escena. Pensamiento: Veo que después de todo... Gokú no actúa como niño todo el familia Son al fin podía continuar y ahora junto a su nueva integrante. Son Pan.

FIN


End file.
